


I'm Not Going To Fall For You

by oneiratxxia



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiratxxia/pseuds/oneiratxxia
Summary: You and Seth know each other for about a year and you have accepted the fact that he is not going to see you as more than his best friend, when one night everything change.He has that stupid idea about friends with benefits. No attachments. no feelings, just sex. But how long will this 'no feelings' last?{Becky is NOT dating Seth}{The Shield are still together}
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. A proposal

''What a match.'' I heard a familiar male voice behind me saying. ''You did great tonight.'' he added while hugging me.

''Thanks.'' I say as I pull away from his hug a few seconds later. ''The only problem is that I can't feel my back.'' I say and Seth laughs. That's what you get from fighting with Nia Jax.

''Look at the brightside. One match less for the big event.'' Going on the Royal Rumble...what a dream.

''What about you? You have a fight later don't you?''

''Yeah, Drew Mclntyre.''

''Oh god good luck with the psychopath.'' I laugh at it.

''You should wish good luck to him not to me.'' Seth replies in a smug way.

''Yeah right.'' That sounded sarcastic, but the truth is that Seth can take Mclntyre...probably. I mean have you seen the guy?

''Okay let's make a deal. If I win the tonights match I will come from your place later an you will treat me pizza.'' This guy has a thing for pizza.

''Deal.'' I says and both of us give our hands. 

''Good luck.'' I tell him, trying to tease him and he gives me a small laugh.

''Don't forget the pizzas.'' He says pointing at me as he leaves the room with the smile. 

''Be careful.'' I yell at him.

I have seen Seth fighting I know what he is capable of, so I know that I have to buy pizzas for later because he is going to win this match.

  
  


** ____________________________ **

  
  


I'm on my home and as I thought, Seth won the match. He called me some minutes earlier, bragging about how amazing his performance was and reminding me not to forget to order the pizzas.

''Okay okay congratulations Seth.'' I said to him holding my hands up.

''You ever doubted about me?'' Seth responds in a playfull tone and eats a slice of pizza.

''Hmm...let me think.'' I replied in the same tone as him.

''Ouch, I'll remember that.'' Seth puts his hand on his chest and fakes a hurted expression.

''Oops'' I starting laughing and he did the same.

"Oh please you are talking to the next champion."

"Whatever champion." I slightly hit him on his shoulder, joking. Suddenly I get a notification on my phone, and once I open the text my smile fades away. Seth notices that. ''What?'' he says curious and worried, while sitting closer to me.

''It's Finn.'' I say rolling my eyes. _Yes Finn Balor._

''Tell me you are not thinking getting back with him.'' he sounded serious and annoyed at the same time. 

''I never said that.'' well that's not one hundred percent true.

''Good.''he says with a serious look. 

''But...I miss him..." Ι responded hesitantly. Me and Finn were dating for almost five months, but we broke up recently. 

''You don't need him.'' Seth adds strictly.

''I'm not sure about that.'' To be honest I don't know If I want us to get together again, it's just some times...I miss that feeling.

''Oh come on, I'm sure you can find something else to have some fun and then forget him.''

''You mean something or _someone_?"

What is he up to?

''I don't know. Maybe both of them.''

''You have something in mind?'' I raise my eyebrows.

''I might have.'' 

''Should I worry?'' I laughed. _Seth's ideas never end up well._

''Forget about it. It's stupid.'' He replies without wanting to continue that conversation.

''Oh, it can't be that bad, spill it.''

''It's nothing...it's just...a thought that crossed my mind.''

"So you can think huh? That's something new.'' I said joking.

"Whatever.'' He takes a bite from his pizza.

"Okay I'm sorry. Tell me. I want to hear what you have to say.'' To be honest I'm curious.

"Alright, but I warned you, it's stupid. What about friends with benefits?"

"What?" I replied not being able to believe what he said. "With who?" Seth is not answering. But I understand with who he means. I started laughing, thinking that he is kidding, expecting that he is going to do the same. Only that he didn't.

''Wait, you are not joking?'' I say realizing what's happening.

''See, it told you it's stupid." he is looking slightly ashamed of his idea, regretting for saying it out loud.

"I..um..no,no that's not-how did you even come up with this?" I must be sounding really uncomfortable. I never expected that kind of proposal from him.

''Well you want to have a some fun and get over your ex, I haven't had sex for a while so..." I almost chocked at the thought of me and him having sex.

_Not that I would really mind. I have to admit that he is an attractive man._

When we first met things were a little bit more complicated. I really liked him. Handsome, funny and nice guy to be around. He had made a good impression on me, especially when we were getting to know each other better and coming closer. We had (and still have) a lot of chemistry and that's obvious. For I while I thought that something would happen between us, Renee and Dean thought the same but it turned out his feeling weren't mutual.

He had broken up with his relationship and he hadn't got over her. Luckily, he never found out about my crush on him. I moved on, with Finn, and me and Seth became best friends. So hearing this from him is really weird. 

"God Seth, we are literally best friends.''

"That's exactly why I am proposing this. We are really familiar with each other." he tries to explain me.

"Yeah but not that familiar to have sex." I stutter out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As I said I wouldn't really mind having sex with him, yet how would this affect us?

"We can be if we try. It's just sex. No attachments, no feelings, just sex. Not a big deal." I don't answer to that.

"Unless...you are afraid you are going to fall for me." He looks at me with a smirk. I am suddenly very aware of the embarrassed flush in my cheeks. 

At this point I don't know if he is kidding or not.

"I'm not going to fall for you Rollins." That embarrasment of mine fades aways and it is replaced with a smirk and confidence.

''Prove it." I hear him saying.


	2. What can go wrong?

**"Prove it." After he said that next thing I knew, I was kissing him.** He kissed me back, only that it didn't last for a long, since reality hitted me and I pulled away. _We can't._

"Seth I-I'm sorry I-didn't--'' my cheeks are suppressing a furious blush. _What the hell I just did?_

 _"_ No-no you don't have to apologise, I provoked you." he stuttered a little bit awkardly. There was silence for a few seconds, but the sexual tension was obvious.

"Look I--'' I tried to say, when he kissed me again. _Harder_ this time. I didn't resist. I couldn't. He kept kissing me the same hungrily as before and shoving me down on the couch. I wrap my legs around his waist, while Seth wastes no time and starts kissing and licking the spot behind my ear. _Shit._

His mouth starts moving down to my neck and I'm tilting back my head to grant him more access. He pushes his hands beneath the t-shirt I'm wearing and and watches me as I pull it over my head. My hands travelling lower behind his back helping him to take off his shirt too. _I've seen him shirtless before, in the ring but this..this is different._

He keeps kissing me all over my body. He goes lower and lower and slowly makes his way down to my pants, before unbuttoning my jeans and pushing them down with my underwear. He hooks his hands beneath my thights. Leaning in. I feel the warmth of his tongue in my area and my hands find their way throught his long black hair trying to pull him closer. He closes his mouth, sucking, licking circling around my clit. I moan when I feel him running a finger along my center centersimultaneously. I manage to lower my gaze, just to meet glance that was already awaiting me. Seth pulls away from my sensitive spot, he stands up to his knees as I trail my fingers down to him, trying to help him get rid of his belt and his pants as we are kissing him. He tosses them away quickly and pushes his underwear down.

_Oh dear Lord._

_Why hadn't we done this earlier?_

He takes his length to his hand and pushes himself slowly inside me. Both of us groan at that feeling. At first his was going slowly, but then he starts going in and out in a quicker rhythm. He is pushing into me harder, burying my face in his shoulder. My body starts to meet his thrusts and a hot moan escapes from his lips, while my nails dig deep into his back. _That's gonna leave a mark._

"Seth." I growl as I come around him. He starts groaning loudly, deepening his strokes as he finished.

** ______________________ **

(Next day) It's late on afternoon. I'm in the company and I haven't seen Seth the whole day. I was avoiding him and to be honest, I think he was doing the same. _Of course and he would._

"YOU DID WHAT?'' I hear Renee yelling at me, not in a bad way, after I told her what happened. I'm not answering. "So what you guys are dating now?'' she asked excited some seconds later.

"What-NO. Didn't you hear what I was just saying? And why are you so happy about it?" I don't get it...

"I've told you before, that I think you guys would be great couple." to be fair she had told me this way too many times in the past.

"Yes and I've told you before that's not gonna happen." definitely **not** gonna happen.

"Do I have to remind you that little crush you had on him?" 

"Do I have to remind you that this was when we met? And that he still had feeling for his ex? And besides,it's better that nothing happened between him and I back then." 

"What about now." Renee still believes that somehow me and Seth could get together

"Nothing is going to happen now." 

"Yeah right..." she raises her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Why do we even discuss this? The problem is what happened last night." I sound irritated because of that the conversation.

"I don't see why it is a problem. You had sex that's all. And as you said it was good so..."

"Well, yes I had fun and- WAIT THAT'S NOT THE POINT." okay let's focus. Sex isn't the problem.

"I'm pretty sure that's the point of sex." 

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN. I wasn't referring to sex. I was referring to the fact that Seth hasn't talked to me since he left last night." I don't know what he's thinking about last night's incident, and that worries me the most.

"I'm sorry but aren't you the one who's avoiding him?" 

"Well, he haven't put any effort to talk to me. I think he regretted--" someone was knocking. "Come in." I say to the person behind the door.

Can't people here talk without getting interrupted?

The door opens and it's Seth. Renee gives me a look and whispers in a sarcastic way "I'm sorry you were saying what?"

"Hey." he says with a small smile. 

"Hey...so I think I should go. Like go and find Dean." Renee says, moving toward the door.

Yep, I'll kill her.

"Oh, well, he is with Roman." Seth explains.

"Thanks." Renee says to him. "See you later." then smiles to me. Trust me, you don't want to see me later.

Now me and Seth are alone...great. I'm not even good at avoiding someone.

"So how is it going?" he tries to start a conversation like nothing happened last night.

"Good. What about you?" I'm trying to fake a small smile and look less uncomfortable.

"Everything is fine."

"You know I think I should go find Roman. Now that Renee--" 

"Are you avoiding me?" he interrupts me with a serious look.

"What-No." well maybe..

"Yes you are." he keeps speaking in the same serious tone.

"I was just a little bit busy that's all." He doesn't seem that convinced.

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable."

"I don't." _I don't know if what I feel it's awkwardness or fear of loosing him just because of that._

"Besides, nothing is going to change between you and me during and after this 'period', and no one is going to find out." Except Renee...

_He might be right. I mean, what can change between us?_


	3. Why infinity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost 2months since Christmas, but I was supposed to post this earlier.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It's been a month since Seth and I have started friends with benefits. The truth is that everything is great between us, and no one knows about it. Well, no one except Renee. Although, some times Dean seems like he suspects something. But there's no way Renee has told him. They might be dating, however she would never tell him such a personal information about me without my permission. It's not like I don't want him and Roman to know, but how would they react?

“Hey kid, you want a cookie?” Dean from behind me says.

“You sound like those creeps in white vans with the 'free candies' sign on the side.” I chuckle.

“I don't drive a white van.” Dean keeps eating.

“Where did you find them anyways?”

“I always bring some cookies with me. You never know when you gonna need them.” he says like it's the most important thing in the world. He offers me a cookie again.

“Thanks, but I have a match in like 15 minutes and I don't want to puke.” yeah that's definitely something that I don't want to happen.

“I'll keep you some for later then.” have I ever said how much I love this guy? Like seriously he is like a big brother to me.

“Great.”

“Hey.” Seth enters the room with a smile. Dean offers him a cookie too. At first he looks pazzled but then takes one.

“Well, since your interview is done, I'll go to annoy Renee. See ya later.” he wipes the chocolate off his hands and leaves.

“Do you have to do something later?” he asks me.

“You mean except from dying in my bed after the tonight's match?” I say and Seth nods. “No, I have no other plans.” I answer.

“Do you want to come from my place then?”

“I think I'll be too dead.” I laugh.

“Oh no I wasn't talking about sex. I actually want some help to decorate my Christmas tree.” He is trying to explain me.

“It's like 24th of December and you haven't decorate your Christmas tree?” I asked full of surprise.

“Hey I didn't have much time, don't judge me.” holding his hands up defensively. “So what you say?”

“Yeah, why not? Besides, I love Christmas decorations.” a smile appears on Seth's face once he hears my answer.

"Great--”

The door knocks I turn my head around and a member of the stuff enters the room. “Your match starts in 5 minutes.” the man says and leaves.

I turn my head back around him “I guess I have to go.” I say to Seth.

“Good luck.” he leans forward for a small kiss, which caught me really unprepared.

_Did he just kiss me for good luck?_

I try my best to hide my surprise but it didn't really work.

“What?” he asks.

“N-Nothing.” I respond.

“You got this. See you later.” I hear him saying behind me while I'm closing the door.

I can't help but _smile._

** ____________________________ **

  
  


“Pineaple on pizza is trash.” I continue saying to Seth, squatted down as I'm taking some small baubles from the box of decorations and carefully hanging them to the lower branches of the tree.

“It's not trash. It is hard for a pizza to go poor with anything you know.” he is on the other side of the tree hanging some ornaments on it's the higher parts.

“That's not the case. It's is just so awful.” he keeps trying to defend pineapples.

“No it's not.”

“I would rather eat a dirt.”

”You are weird.” he responds and I can't help but roll my eyes.

”Nah, you just have no taste.”

“Whatever.” he answers and then heads towards the kitchen.

After adding a few more balls the decoration is finally over. There’s a lush green tree with small, twinkling lights on it, in shades of gold that rest on a white garland that wraps around the tree. At the top, there’s a star that extends towards the ceiling.

The tree's lights and some candles are the only things lighting the room.

“What you think?” I ask him with a proud smile while he's making his way back to the living room. He then passes me a glass of wine.

“It looks great.” he replies and takes a sip of wine.

We sit on the carpet resting our backs against the couch. “So, how you feel about next month's event?”

“Everything's under control. I got it.” he responds in a confident way.

Classic Rollins.

That's when Seth glances at his phone screen “It looks like it's after 12. Merry Christmas.” he wraps his arm around my shoulder and hugs me.

“Merry Christmas.” I reply, returning the hug.

“I bought you something.” he says as he's pulling away.

“You did what?” I frown my eybrowns in surprise.

“Yeah.”Seth gets up and returns with a small black box in his hands. He sits next to me and hands me the little box. I open it, and I see a beautiful pendant necklace.

I didn't know what to say. I'm not the kind of person that gets fascinated with gifts. Especially jewelleries. And I also didn't expect him to buy me something.

But the fact that it's from him...I don't know. I find it and _him_ cute...

“You like it?” Seth asked, waiting for my answer. That's when I noticed the infinity sign that the necklace has on it.

I love that sign. The meaning behind that symbol.

_Limitlessness. Eternity._

But why would he choose that?

“Why infinity?” I look up at him.

I wanted to know.

“I like the it's meaning. _Eternity._ ”

The word eternitiny echoes through my head, why?

Probably because I am an overthinker.

It means nothing. It's just a jewellery.

 _Or probably because deep down_ _ **I want it**_ _to mean something_.

“So?” his voice brings me back to reality.

“I love it.” I answer honestly and a little smile flitted onto his lips. “But I haven't bought you anything.” I continue, feeling and sounding guilty. Seth noticed that.

“You didn't have to. I know how hard you are working to earn a place on Women's Royal Rumble. You didn't have time.” he says and wraps his arm around my shoulder again.

That's truth. I'm doing my best to take a place on the event.

Still, I felt bad for forgetting to buy him something.

“Thanks for understanding, but I'll buy you something. A well, late Christmas gift.” I respond, becoming aware of how close we are.

“I'll wait.” he says chuckling. After a few seconds of just looking each other I decide to close the small gap between us and kiss him.

  
  



End file.
